


Braids

by zeroambi



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/zeroambi
Summary: "Taking your cock into my mouth still all right, my lord?"





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it: Hephaistion needs a fuckbuddy too. So I gave him one.
> 
> I imagine this takes place during the six month Hephaistion leads his division of Alexander's army through the Kypher Pass.

"You don't have to braid my hair, Nikiforus. I've got pages for that, you know?" Hephaistion must have looked rather taken aback, because the young hoplit immediately let go of the hair strands he had started to weave, trying to look equally concerned. The corners of his mouth were twitching suspiciously though.

"Taking your cock into my mouth still all right, my lord?"

This earned the man a pillow to the face.

"Just asking," Nikiforus laughed, throwing the pillow back at him. "Don't worry, I won't feel too degraded by this menial task," he said and put his fingers back into Hephaistion's hair, beginning to weave the sides back in such a fashion as the general often wore it.

Kneeling up to the left side of Hephaistion the sheets had dropped and revealed the younger mans naked form, the almost unmarred and nubile body making the general painfully aware that at thirty years of age, and most of that spent on campains and in battle, his own no longer was all that. Nikiforus didn't seem to mind though and had shared his bed for a while now. Today with the camp being settled for the night early, they had had the luxury of a lazy evening in bed together with Hephaistion's cock finding mouth and ass eager to please.

"I often used to braid my sister's hair back home in Athens," Nikiforus voice interrupted Hephaistion's thoughts. "I think it's quite relaxing."

"Which sister's? The one with the enormous brood or ..." Hephaistion could never quite keep up with the tales of his new lover's relatives. They seemed to be endless.

"My youngest sister Acelya's," Nikiforus explained. "Although I don't think her hair was ever as long as yours is now, or as thick." He combed through Hephaistion's mane with his fingers and then moved on to the other side, working focused and fast there too. Once he was done Hephaistion drew him onto his lap and into a kiss.

He started to play with the short deep brown curls of his lover with one hand, kneading his firm buttocks with the other. When their tongues were done with their duel, he trailed his lips down Nikiforus' collarbone, making him moan with pleasure. Dark eyes seeking his own their moment was interrupted by some noise from outside.

"My lord?" A guard's voice called from the outer chamber of the tent.

"What is it?" Hephaistion asked annoyed. "I gave orders to not be disturbed until morrow."

"General Hephaistion, my apologies", Hephaistion now recognized Amos' voice, a page of Perdiccas. "My master sends me, the Queen has asked to speak with you and only you."

Hephaistion groaned and buried his face into Nikiforus' chest. But he had lived through Olympia's whims back in Pella when he was a boy, so he would surely be able to suffer Roxana's now.

"Tell general Perdiccas I will see to her shortly, Amos," he finally called back.

"What will it be this time?" Hephaistion mused aloud. "More figs or goat meat? Or did one of the servants offend her again."

Nikiforus shrugged. "She is heavy with child. Women have strange moods and cravings in that state. The men have told me though, that the women say, she is very pleased with our union."

"I'm sure she is." Hephaistion rolled his eyes. "Much more of importance though is, that I'm pleased with our union, don't you think?" he said and planted another kiss on the younger man's mouth.

"When my sister Dafne was pregnant the first time ..." Nikiforus started afterwards.

"Oh, will you stop with your sisters," Hephaistion complained, slapping him on the shoulder. "Sometimes I think you just made them up for all your outrageous stories."

"I can assure you, I didn't braid my own hair and never was pregnant either, Nikiforus retorted, "and as highly impressed as I am with your capabilities, I don't think even you'll be able to get me with child, my lord."

"Well, I could try some more", Hephaistion japed, "just to make sure." He threw his lover down on his back and put one of his legs over his shoulder. Dragging him close he pushed their newly stirred cocks thightly together.

"You will get your hair messed up again," Nikiforus warned.

"I told you I've got pages to fix that." Hephaistion reached for the vial of oil that now lay on the floor beside the bed. The Queen could wait.

***


End file.
